


Reassignment

by Trialia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drama, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Reassignment</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reassignment

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Reassignment

Title: Reassignment

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Stargate Atlantis

Rating: K

Word Count: 280

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Kate Heightmeyer

Spoilers: Not really.

Summary: The assignment of a lifetime. Requested by Missa (falconhorus).

A/N: I meant to write 100 words, and I wound up writing a lot more than that!

-

It would be the assignment of a lifetime, they said, if I chose to accept the new position that was being offered to me. Nobody would agree to tell me exactly what it involved unless I signed Air Force and national security non-disclosure agreements beforehand.

Of course, there are always reasons for that level of secrecy and, hindsight being twenty-twenty, I can’t really fault them for it.

I was debriefed, at my own request, on some of the sacrifices that the position would require. I was told it was going to be dangerous, that I’d be working a long way from home – I was living in Arizona at the time – and I’d be the only psychiatrist on staff in a high-stress situation.

All in all, it sounded like a challenge, and I’ve never been one to back down from a challenge, so I signed.

So, well, here I am: in a city that is in itself the stuff of myth and legend, in a galaxy that _isn’t _the Milky Way. Up until I signed that non-disclosure agreement, I’d thought we didn’t have the technology to travel this far. Now I know different.

I like my new commander; Elizabeth Weir is a charming, intelligent woman, and, though she has a habit of evading any professional appointments with me as best she can, she’s becoming a good friend out of hours.

In all honesty, this assignment is the most difficult and challenging I’ve ever had, but I’m managing better than I’d ever expected to when I first stepped through the Stargate. Life is never dull on Atlantis.

They said it’d be the assignment of a lifetime… and they were right, after all.


End file.
